starcraftfandomcom-20200213-history
Cantina (Hyperion)
The Hyperion s cantina is the place where many members of Raynor's Raiders are located in to drink and lounge around. Cooper served as the barkeep.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Cantina (in English). 2010. By way of entertainment, the cantina features a jukebox, The Lost Viking arcade game, a holographic dancer and a flatscreen. Tosh and the Screamers give performances on Saturday nights.Blizzard Entertainment. 2010-07-16. Jammin'. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2010-07-16. It also contains nostalgic items or various trophies garnered from missions.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Cantina (in English). 2010. History During the Second Great War, Jim Raynor spent a great deal of his time drowning his sorrows in the cantina, drinking alone and remembering Sarah Kerrigan's betrayal by Arcturus Mengsk and her infestation by the zerg. Matt Horner managed to shake him out of his stupor however.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Cinematic: ...Who We Choose To Be. (in English). 2010. Later on in the conflict, the cantina became the location of much discussion in regards to Raynor's alliance with Valerian Mengsk and his intention to return to Char. Tychus Findlay and Milo Kachinsky were opposed to the alliance, but Rory Swann supported Raynor's decision. The discussion became physical when Findlay threw Swann. Raynor managed to subdue the convict in a bar fight. The bar's jukebox was destroyed in the processBlizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Cinematic: Bar Fight. (in English). 2010. (though it was soon fixed). Game Effect Mercenaries Mercenary contracts may be purchased with credits from Graven Hill, a recruiter in Hyperion s .Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Graven Hill's laptop (in English). 2010. A mercenary unit may only be hired after its base unit is unlocked by playing the appropriate campaign mission. The War Pigs are the exception; they are hired free of charge after "Zero Hour". During missions, a mercenary squad is trained at a merc compound. They have no build time, and arrive nearly instantly at the compound by drop pod. There is a short cooldown until the mercenary squad may be trained again. The squad size varies by the unit, and there is a limit to the number of squads that may be trained for each mercenary per mission. Mercenaries benefit from armory upgrades and laboratory research that benefit their base unit.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard) (in English). July 27, 2010 Mercenaries have unique unit models—60% of the model is altered to ensure the models are unique, but still recognizable.2011, SC2: Terran Automated Refinery. Deviantart, accessed on 2011-03-19 List of Contracts Interactions Characters The player can interact with the bar and its inhabitants via point-and-click mechanics. Major characters will engage in conversation, while minor ones utter one-liners. ;Major *Tychus Findlay *Graven Hill (little dialogue, but provides mercenary contacts) *Gabriel Tosh (first appears after "The Devil's Playground", disappears if mission "Ghost of a Chance" is played) ;Minor *Bralik *Marcus Cade *Cooper *Earl *Milo Kachinsky *Egon Stetmann (occasionally) *Annabelle Thatcher *Ajendarro Ybarra Television The television shows UNN's Vermillion Live after most missions; it is hosted by Donny Vermillion, and Kate Lockwell makes frequent appearances. The content often pertains to the previous mission undertaken by the player. Commercials are shown occasionally.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. General television (in English). 2010. Entertainment The jukebox plays a number of tracks, chosen by the player at will. The Lost Viking is effectively a mini-game, and completion of its levels will give the player achievements. Trophies These items can be seen hanging above the Cantina door on the right side of the screen, except for Raynor's old marshal badge which hangs to the left of the door. *Zerg claws *Jim Raynor's old marshal badge *Protoss plaque (earned after mission Haven's Fall) *Banner from Agrian colonists (earned after mission Safe Haven) *UNN plaque (earned after mission Media Blitz) *A voodoo doll with a knife through it (earned after mission Ghost of a Chance) *A damaged New Folsom Prison sign (earned after mission Breakout) *Zeratul's Ihan crystal (unused on final version, found on map editor. Search for the file SM_HyperionCantinaProgressZeratulCompletion.m3)Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II Map Editor. (Activision Blizzard) (in English). July 27, 2010 Stock Over the years, the Raiders have visited many locales and acquired exotic and interesting recipes for alcohol, their sources ranging from backwater worlds to megacities.2011-05-13, Shaken Not Stirred. Blizzard Entertainment, accessed on 2011-05-26 Known liquors include the following: *Benson Cognek *Brian & Bernie's Skotch Whiskey *Buendia *Dominico *Giant Rooster *Gritton's Single Malt Whiskey *Grim *Mai Tai *Milk *Mar Sara Mud *Moonwell Tequila *Scotty Bolger's Old No. 8 Whiskey *Thor *Umojan beer *Zacked Absinthe *ZROM Rum Videos Trivia The hologram is doing the female night elf dance from Blizzard's World of Warcraft, itself inspired from Alizée's J'en ai Marre dance. References Category:Hyperion locations